Armored Core: Independence
by Orkpower
Summary: Set during Armored Core for Answer, it's just a mercenary, Joseph, that's opposes Collard, and works in Wynne D Fanchon's group. See profile for Syrinx's setup. Please R&R.
1. Beginnings

**Mission 1: Beginnings**

It was far from his first mission, but it still was exhilarating. No matter how many missions he had gone on, the fact he was in a giant mech flying at 9000km/h still felt exhilarating, even amusing. "Hey Rose, how many of these old relics are left?" He spoke in a British accent, tainted by a light lisp. He kept a very cold demeanour throughout the sentence, aside from his operator's name, Rose. When he said her name, his voice warmed up, and the name brought a smile to his face, well, a wider smile. The operator had an American accent, though she rolled he Ss like an Austrian would "There are about seven left, possibly more underground, not like they'll be a challenge for you in your fancy new Syrinx. Just make sure you don't scratch the paint job, it costs a small fortune to repaint. Oh, and make sure you actually HIT them this time, having to replace all the rounds takes a good chunk of the payment. I want to be able to retire one day, Joseph."

He chuckles at the last bit, "Well then, I'll have to make sure I miss every round, and completely remove the paint." It's obvious that he's grown attached to his operator, perhaps even grown close enough to consider her a conquest-in-progress.

He zipped through the streets, each corner being narrowly avoided by a quick boost, it's obvious he's a risk taker. The Next was a custom built machine, a thing of beauty, really. It ran smoothly, the turning was resounding, the stability was something most Lynxes could only dream about on a lightweight Next. Syrinx had an odd mix of crimson, white, and onyx for its colouring. His insignia is a red sword vertically through a red diamond. He sighed when one of the old MTs entered his sights. It was pathetic, really. Using an old war relic from the times of the Controller, to guard a crucial outpost? They must have been really desperate, but then again, this was Line Ark, they were always desperate when it came to resources. The only thing preventing Line Ark from being decimated was White Glint.

"Too easy." He muttered under his breath, as he fired his rifle. The shot took off the MT's leg, he watched with satisfaction as the MT collapsed. "I'm registering that you took one down, and with a single shot, too. Very nice, Joseph, much better since the last mission." "We won't mention that. I was getting used to the new FCS, it happens all the time. Besides, that was probably the most fun I've had in a mission since...Well, you became my operator." He went back to his tour of the city. It was depressing, seeing all of the building vacant, all the streets devoid of life. Almost everybody was up in the Cradles. Was he the only one that thought the Cradles were a bad idea?

He continued zooming around corners, until he noticed an enemy Next, probably one of Collard's boys. The emblem confirmed his theory, it was Wild Dog. Go figure, they'd hire one of the worst available. They just didn't seem to understand the concept of quality over quantity. But then again, neither did he considering he didn't use explosives. "New target acquired m'lady. Permission to fire?" He sighed with the last question, he hated asking it, but it was a new regulation from Wynne D Fanchon herself. "Granted, and you don't need to ask Joseph. You've been at this for twelve years, you know what you're doing." "Thank ya, m'lady." His childish smile, quickly changed to a cheeky grin. He opened fire with his gatling cannon.

The unfortunate lad was caught off guard, and the cannon chewed through his PA like it was cheese. Soon nothing was left of the Next's protection, aside from the armour plating welded onto the body. It was just too easy. Why couldn't they have hired Fragile, or Shamir Raviravi? Both of those pilots would have proved worthy opponents, or at least in his mind they would. In reality, they would probably tear him to shreds. He stopped firing, allowing Wild Dog to spin to face him.

He didn't want to kill the poor lad, so he activates his blade. He loved the 07-Moonlight, and was proud he managed to snatch it up after Rayleonard had died off. He activated it and charged Wild Dog, with a quick downward slash, the left arm had been removed. He jams his rifle into the right arm's joint. He fires off a round, and the arm flies off. The joint sparked, the wires hadn't been melted over like they had with the other arm. He grins as he cuts a leg off of the Next, and it collapses. The pilot would be fine, just a little shaken up, perhaps a few broken ribs from the impact of the fall, but otherwise fine.

He catches a glimpse of another MT. "Target sighted, preparing to eat MT for breakfast." Rose chuckles a bit, his odd sense of humour seemed to amuse her. "Alright Joseph, that'll be down to five. You really do need to let up on the MTs, I know iron's a part of breakfast, but the amount you've been eating is just unhealthy." "Alright, what else should I have for breakfast? You perhaps?" His grin widened at the innuendo. Rose didn't pick up on it, apparently. "Nah, there's not enough meat on my bones for even a week's worth of breakfasts."

He sighed, he was curious when she'd pick up on his subtle comments, though he wasn't very hopeful at this point. He opened fire, this Muscle Tracer was not going to cooperate, it would seem. He decides perhaps his gatling cannon would get the job done. The GAN01-SS-GC was a demon when it came to piercing armour, as evident by the fact the slugs made clean holes through the relic. "That's five left. And try actually hitting them, next time." "I hit him alright, the blasted rifle didn't do much damage, though."

He continued on his merry way, annoyed that he had to face a Collard Next. Wynne D had said to keep away from Collard until she said otherwise. Oh well, after a long lecture, he'd be off the hook. That was the good thing about being part of a small organization that needed all the members it could get. There was a small chance of being kicked out, and you usually got to dictate your contract terms. He decided it was time for a change of pace. He used his boosters to reach a rooftop, he continued hopping from rooftop to taller rooftop until he was standing on the tallest building. He surveyed the surroundings, they seemed small, tiny even. Thankfully his FCS could lock onto targets from quite a ways away, so finding the remaining MT wasn't a problem.

Alright, he had marked them all, why couldn't Rose do it? Probably because Wynne D didn't want to spring for a decent satellite, oh well, he managed well enough. He hopped down from the building, landing in an alley. Syrinx left a deep imprint in the concrete, and it took a bit of careful quick-boosting to get out. Joseph thanked his lucky stars that he used a lightweight. He shuddered when he thought about what would have happened had he been using a heavyweight.

"Sorry, Rose. Looks like I scratched the paint." "What happened? I registered an incredibly fast drop in altitude." "Oh, I jumped. Nothing disastrous, or anything along those lines." The paint on the four legs was chipped and scratched, small scratches in the paint marred the arms and core. He looks around, it would seem that his little stay on the tower caused the already rickety structure to weaken. It'll be collapsing any minute now, so it'd probably be best if he ran. He decides to uses his OB to get out of this sticky situation.

With glee, he engages the OB. The few seconds it takes to charge, the sound has always brought a smile to his face. It's the anticipation, kind of like how a child waits up all night when it's Christmas. The incredible speed's difficult for him to control, but he manages. His energy reserves drain completely as he reaches the fifth MT. "Well, what are ya gonna do with this mission's pay check?" "The usual, Joseph. Get some booze, have a nice meal, and move back to the job. You?" "I'm gonna be buying some padding for this seat. I mean, I could handle the poor padding before, but this seat is as hard as a rock. Possibly fly up to a Cradle for a nice meal. Would you care to join me?"

She's flabbergasted that Joseph would ask, it's not like they've ever shared a meal. Sure, they've had a few drinks together, but never a meal. "Sure. Just make sure to clean up this time, last time we went drinking you looked like a bum." "Hey there, that was my grandfather's jacket! And the lack of hygiene was because I was pursuing a lead on a good mission, so please no more comments on that." "Fine, just make sure there's no grime, or scraggly beard." "Like I said..." He sighs as he raises his rifle. The MT manages to land a shot on him, though the PA manages to block the round. A bonus to fighting relics, the weapons did little to no damage to modern Nexts.

The shot manages to pierce the MT's armour, shredding the cockpit, and turning the pilot into a bloody pulp. He cringes at the amount of blood, he's always had a weak stomach, it's why he works alone. He could never handle loss, or gore. "God forgive me, and guide their soul to your gates." He holds his cross to his forehead. He continues on, his metaphorical head held high, this mission was a waste of his talents and he knows it. Not many Lynxes make it to the 'ripe old' age of twenty eight, after starting at the age of sixteen. He had been lucky enough to take a job with Wynne D Fanchon first time around, so he had a foothold in the business.

The energy reserves completely recharge, so he restarts his tour of Ottawa once again. Now he knows where the final MTs are, the poor saps won't know what's coming. He narrowly dodges a building, the tip of his right shoulder booster scrapes against the buildings. "For heaven's sake..." He nudges his masterpiece over a bit, centering himself in the road. "Rose, Joseph here. Found another, eliminating threat now." "Good job, that's three remaining." The MT seems to be outfitted with newer tech. A plasma cannon, even. This ought to be good. He fires a round into the air, grabbing the attention of the MT.

It slowly turns itself around, and opens fire with its rifle. The slugs, as before, do nothing to damage Syrinx. It begins charging the plasma cannon, just before it fires he utilizes his shoulder boosters, dodging the devastating beam. He activates his blade, and charges the mechanical mount. The outdated relic is cut clean in half by the blade. Too easy, and he thought the plasma cannon would make things dicy. "That's ten down, three to go. Well, eleven if you count that Wild Dog." "Nice work, I have a feeling this was a good pick for the mission. High enough pay to make it worth our time, but easy enough to avoid repair charges."

He continues on his mission, wanting to get it over and done with. He snags a view of a school, it sinks his heart to see such a marvellous, and important building, decayed and empty. Like almost everything in this world, it was dead. He sighed, though his current train of thought was cut off by a corner. He gets by the corner and decides to take a more direct route to his next target. He fires his rifle into the office building ahead, cutting a clean hole. A large enough hole for him to break through, he fires up his quick boost just before he hits the building, easily breaking through the wall, and making it through to the other side.

Two of the MTs were standing side by side. "Wow, they make it too easy." He activates his blade again, and raises his rifle. Once again, he uses his quick boost. This time impaling one of the MTs on his blade, and disorienting the other. He fires a few rounds into the remaining MT, completely decimating the electronics. "That's two more down, Rose." "Good job, one last one."

The last one wasn't too far off, maybe just a block or two. He once again, goes back to gliding through the streets, the road beneath him seemed to just fly by. He had reached the final MT in no time. It was his time to shine, again. He readies his rifle and fires. The results are magnificent, the head of the MT flies off.

"All targets confirmed destroyed, get to the rooftops for extraction. See ya on the chopper." "Alright, see ya on the chopper." He once again, hops onto a roof top, he uses them as footsteps like before. "In position, whenever you're ready." The chopper flies in, the cargo bay door opens as it lowers to Syrinx's level. Joseph lets out a sigh of relief, the mission was over. No more combat, for the moment at least.

When he exits the core, he smiles when he notices the brunette in the cabin. "Rose, good to see ya." He's wearing an old olive drab jacket with the stripes of a sergeant first class. His face is a bit sweaty, but no more than usual. He has long, raggedy chocolate brown hair, and no facial hair. He seems well groomed, better than most independent Lynxes.


	2. Deadly Silence

**Mission 2: Deadly Silence**

Syrinx dropped into the large city of London, the streets were filled with columns of Normals. It was some sort of gathering, the client didn't specify what group they were, or why they were there. Fine with him, as long as he got paid, and got out alive, he was happy. The client wanted to eliminate about fifty of these Normals. He didn't even know who the client was, just that it was a company. Ah well, not like it matters. Fifty targets, more than one thousand slugs, easy enough he figured.

The giant mech left an indent where it landed. "Joseph here, I've landed. Engaging FCS, and removing safeties." "Excellent, the mission's a go. Make sure you don't get cocky, remember what happened back in Beijing." "I know, I know. And I'll have the car back by eleven." He chuckled, and raised the weapons. He felt at home in the giant metal coffin, the Next was an extension of his body. He grinned as he used a skilful quick boost to get into the middle of a column. It was crowded, and after a second of shock, the group of Normals raised their weapons to him.

It was his time to shine, as the two closest to him opened fire, he quick boosted to his left allowing the two to destroy each other. The Normals didn't react fast enough, as he expected. The two large mechanical steeds collapsed. His PA had been damaged, and a few minor scratches, but nothing that couldn't be fixed or wouldn't regenerate. One of the outdated mechs managed to let out a distress call "We require assistance in grid 19-Sierra! This is Wolf Pack leader requesting assistance!" The distress call's cut short by a round piercing the cockpit. "What happened? I'm not reading a drop in ammunition." He quickly spins Syrinx around, ironic considering a large syrinx would likely paralyze a person.

He grinned when he saw the symbol. "Smiley!" A large, green smiley face marked the right shoulder of a large heavyweight Next. "I guess you were hired for this job too, Rush." He charges three more Normals, this time they seem prepared. They open fire on his mech, but he chuckles as he dodges the salvo and hits the center mech. The core of the Normal is punctured by the Moonlight energy blade. The mount collapses as its rider dies.

"You know it. Who else could take down fifty Normals while still looking stylish?" He snickers at his reply, always the joker when it came to things like this. "Here we go again, I've seen you in action. You always go for flashy, not always a good idea." He laughs loud enough that it's heard through the radio. "You should listen to her, Joseph. And why are you using his nickname? I thought he hated having it used." "You've got a smart operator there, Rush." Merrygate ignores the question, and goes onto covering his charge, one of her rounds manages to connect with its intended victim, blowing the core apart. "Oh alright, how about we have a competition? First to fifty. I've downed three already. You've downed one, oh make that two. Let's go." "Alright. And it's three, now." She fires another round, hitting another Normal. "Nice. Three left in this pocket."

With that in mind, he pushes his skills to the limit. He does three quick boosts in quick succession. After each boost, another mech fell destroyed. His brow was covered in sweat, as one wrong move and he'd end up a pancake against one of the buildings. His blade had sliced all three apart like butter. He was feeling very confident after that little trick. "I'm up to six, now." "I noticed that, Rush." She sounded a bit annoyed, probably because of his cockiness. "Let's move onto the next pocket, Rush." "Joseph, I'm reading a large spike in-" Rose is cut off mid sentence, his radar is completely inoperable, probably because of some jamming device. "Smiley, you read me?" There's no response to his question. Great, now there's radio jammers, what next, a Kojima cannon? It would seem he went in ill-equipped. Oh well, now the game's getting spicy, the way he liked it.

No more electronic aids, just manual targeting like the Ravens of old used. Smiley would probably have a hard time aiming, her Next was far from optimized for manual aiming, and it was far too slow to survive drawn out, close range engagements. He grinned as he noticed another group of Normals turn the corner. Just too easy, he sighed as the first readied its back rocket. It was just a cluster rocket, ballistic trajectory, nothing that he couldn't dodge. Smiley manages to hit one of its teammates, this time it hits the generator, causing it to collapse. "Four down Smiley, nice."

The rockets fired, letting out a relatively loud screech. With another move of arrogance, he waits for a second before dodging. He narrowly dodges one of the rockets, it takes the tip of his shoulder boosters off. It was nothing that would hamper his efficiency, but still, an annoyance none the less. Hopefully this mission doesn't go the way dinner did. The dinner was a disaster, he ended up drinking too much. "Good lord, do these pilots never learn?" He boosts onto one of the buildings, he decided on trying something new.

He jumps down from the building, landing on one of the Normals. The mechanical mount's head shatters with the impact, completely blinding the pilot, and disabling his ability to pilot. He quick boosts forward, firing a round into one of the other Normals. The round pierces the weapon, completely disabling it. Syrinx was working the exact way he had designed it to, fast, accurate, and smooth. He plants one of the mech's four feet into one of the mech's chest, crushing the Lynx inside, and destroying the electronics. "That's twelve down."

Smiley manages to hit another Normal, this time in the leg, causing it to collapse into its neighbouring mech. "Nice one, Smiley!" He looks around, this group's been destroyed, it would seem. It seemed smaller than the last, but it could just have been a scouting party for an even larger group. He began his usual winding through the streets, and Smiley followed by boosting from building to building. He ran into another pocket, caught completely unaware. He took advantage of their surprise, and readied his gatling cannon. The whirring of the barrels made the already worried Normals spin to face him. To their surprise, the first volley of rounds had already been fired. Most missed, but a few hit, shredding the victim's armour and hydraulics.

It was difficult to aim the beast without the assistance of the FCS lock-on. He sighed, that was about fifteen down, soon to be twenty. He fired another volley after dodging several explosive shells. They really needed to learn how to anticipate his dodging, but that was a lesson they'd not have a chance to learn. The second volley managed to destroy remains of the group. It would seem that he was up to twenty one. The mission was going swimmingly, he sighed as he continued, it was just too easy. And here he thought it would be a challenge!

He sighed as he came across a straggler, a single Normal not moving. He fired his rifle several times into the core, completely eviscerating it. Bad move, the wall beside him shattered. Several large pellets hit his PA, easily breaking it down. He did a quick boost to avoid a second blast. When the dust settled, he saw that his attacker was Red Rum. He grinned, finally a worthy opponent, or so he thought. He activated his blade, and charged the Next. She was as quick, if not quicker than him when it came to dodging. She managed to narrowly dodge the strike, and replied with a blast from her slug gun. It managed to slice the left arm off, leaving him open for long range attacks.

He panicked, and charged again. He managed to connect a blow, but it only managed to slice the slug gun, better than nothing, but the charge left him open for another blast. Great planning! She quickly replied with a shotgun blast to the core. It tears the core apart, severely injuring Joseph. A pellet had managed to find its way to his side. He was bleeding profusely, and was about to be a human flavoured pancake. This was it for him, or so he thought. Red Rum was taken completely by surprise when a round hit her. "Thanks, Smiley." He mutters before passing out. Smiley lets two more rounds off, completely devastating Red Rum's PA, and managing to pierce its core, going right through the generator. It won't be long until they both end up dead, either from wound, or from the poisonous gasses. The sound of whirring chopper blades above, woke him up. His vision was blurry, who knows how long he's been there.

He barely manages to keep conscious, let alone keep his eyes open. He feels a pair of strong hands pick him up for under his armpits, and drag him closer to the whirring of the blades. He figures he's in the cabin now, his worries are soothed when he hears Rose say "You're going to be fine..." He lets out a sigh of relief, and lets himself pass out.


End file.
